Remembrance Memory Suzaku
Introduction Hi! My name is Yohanes and an amateur of making this Fan-Made unit. Basically, this is a revamp from the old one complete with new lore and skills as well (I found the old one to be pretty... Dull by comparison to the meta-standard, plus it's kinda confusing and the lore is too long). Anyway, let's begin, shall we? 7★ Suzaku= Remembrance Memory Suzaku One of the oldest Gods in Altorian History and the most mysterious one. Suzaku was found in the gutter where mass of corpses are everywhere across the room, there's no memory left within him, as it was like he forgot who he was before. As he ascend from the "dead" with an unknown mysterious power, he leave that place. After awhile, Suzaku worked as mercenary for Human faction in order to drive out the Gods because he had nothing else to do and the only way to survive this harsh era is by either farming or go into the war. Suzaku have an immensely power of Heal and Fire within him that he himself didn't know where it came from. The power that he had helped many people and in just 10 years in a year of 996 BR, Human faction drove out the Gods thanks to his power. In the end of peace just before the declaration of it resounded, Suzaku remembered about who he is, terrified that he was one of the Gods and also the one who killed them, he's raging and killed 3 city of population to ashes. After he was subdue, he went into the trials where he was judged for his crime, in the trial, Suzaku was brokenhearted and crying, he was deceived by them because they know who he was. All that he left is the last words for the people who knows him before he got beheaded and his body was left once again in the gutter. |-|7★ Ruby Sun Orb= Special Sphere: ' Boost 30% All Parameters, Probable hugely heal damage taken, Heal per turns and Heal during Spark, Add Gradually Heal HP to all allies for 3 turns when damage dealt exceeded certain amounts & 20% chance to withstand 1 K.O. Attack. ''(30% chance to heal 30% - 40% damage taken, 1000 - 1500 + 5% Own's REC per turns, 500 - 800 Heal per Spark + 0.015% Own's REC, 4000 - 5000 + 15% REC when damage dealt exceeded 20.000) An orb that was already belonged to Suzaku during his rebirth, he held this orb in his hands when he was revived. While the Historian believe that the orb is not too important playing its part onto Suzaku's power, it is believed it held a great restoration power just like Suzaku have. While the orb itself is not checked a fact about its form or how it works, one documents about it support that the Orb has a pleasant dark red with a fusion of bright yellow and orange, just like the sun itself. Model Character 7★ Suzaku has a bodybuilder type body and has a dark red-brown hair with a spike style. He was mostly shirtless and using metal knuckles as his weapon, he's wearing long jeans pants with a chain on the side and black boots, he also noted to wear bandana, necklace, and earring pierced in his left ear. His personality is rather energetic and kinda rough with a little bit brash during the amnesiac period but noted to be very kind to the others. He got a perfect body like many Gods do, handsome feature (although in his case that handsome has a natural menacing aura in it) and great physics, but sadly rather weak from a bad accusation to the point he will be sulking for most of the day time. One time he was approaching one young man who needs help because he got trapped in the mud swamp, but sadly he got screamed by that young man calling him a monster or mostly bandits thanks to his menacing aura before he saved him, mostly his comrades making fun of him by giving him a nicknamed of Glass Heart Suzaku because he was easily got hurt by people statements. Statistic Units: 7★ Suzaku: Remembrance Memory Suzaku Stats 7★ Suzaku: Remembrance Memory Suzaku Skills 7★ Suzaku: Remembrance Memory Suzaku Leader Skill: '''Flame of Genesis 60% Boost to All Parameters, Enormously Boost All Parameters to HP remaining, Greatly Heal per turn and during Spark & Probable chances against 1 K.O. Attack. *''1% Boost to ATK, DEF and REC per 1% HP remaining; total 100%, 1000 - 1500 HP Heal + 10% REC per turn, 300 - 500 Heal HP during Spark, 15% chance against 1 K.O. attack'' Extra Skill: Renewal of Life 10% Boost All Parameters, Probable chance against 2 K.O. Attack & Add Probable chance to raise allies in BB/SBB when Ruby Sun Orb is equipped. *''10% Boost All Parameters to all allies, 40% chance against 2 K.O. Attack, 15% chances to revive with 20% HP filled'' *''Note: Only the Revival Ability that needs sphere'' Brave Burst: Sacred Flame 10 powerful Fire combo to All Foes (consecutive usage boost damage) and 10 powerful Fire combo on Single Foe, Greatly Boost All and Self Parameters for 3 turns & Considerably Probable resistance against 1 K.O. attack. *''250% Multiplier Boost per use up to 2x, 170% All Parameters, 130% Self All Parameters, 15% chance to resist 1 K.O. attack'' Super Brave Burst: Union Flame 30 powerful Fire combo to all foes (boost damage relative to remaining HP), Considerably Boost All Parameters relatives to HP and Boost All Parameters for All Elements for 3 turns & Boost Max HP. *''800% + 800% HP/Base Max HP, 30% Boost to All Parameters relatives to HP, 120% Boost to All Parameters of All Element, 20% Boost to Max HP'' Ultimate Brave Burst: Revival Flows 5 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage relatives to HP) and 5 massive Fire attack to all enemies (Boost damage based on absorbed Allies BB Gauge), Enormously Boost All Parameters to All Allies and Elements for 3 turns, Enormously Probable Resistance against 1 K.O. attack & Raise allies from K.O. *''1000% + 500% HP/Base Max HP, +300% Boost to multiplier per BB Gauge up to 5x, 400% Boost All Parameters, 200% Boost All Parameters to All Elements, 80% chance to resists 1 K.O. attack, 100% chance to revive with 20% filled'' Quotes 7★ Suzaku: Remembrance Memory Suzaku Summon Quote: "I don't remember my past really well about who I am nor why I was in here, but I will do anything that you wanted to do in order to survive in this cold harsh war." Fusion Quote: "Getting stronger with Old Gods Techniques makes me nervous... Wait?! I remember who I.... ARGH!!!." Evolution & Sphere Materials Evolution= 7★ Suzaku - Remembrance Memory Suzaku Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Chronicle Rebirth Suzaku |-|Sphere= 7★ Ruby Sun Orb (Sphere) Crafts From: N/A *Crafts Materials: Sun Emblem, Pure Red Ruby (2 Pcs), Pure Orange Topaz (2 Pcs) *Crafts Cost: 500.000 Zel + 1.000.000 Karma Crafts Into: N/A